Evlite Dullahan
Evlite Dullahan is the powerful guildmaster of the dark guild Revolution Spire History Evlite Dullahan was once a scientist who studied magic for the old Magic Council. However, he was expelled from the council's service after an experiment that he conducted by himself against orders killed all the inhabitants of a village. Around this time, Evlite adopted a young boy named Aoki and raised him as his son. A short while after adopting Aoki Evlite founded the dark Revolution Spire, collecting powerful mages in order to overthrow the Balam Alliance and take over all the dark guilds of Fiore. However, Evlite knew that he would need more power in order to acheive his goal, and so set about to locate the Kushanada, a sword capable of giving its wielder incredible power. Personality Evlite is completely amoral. He has no regard for human life, as seen when he expressly disobeyed orders from the Council in order to conduct an experiement which resulted in the destruction of a small village and all its inhabitants. Evlite can also be very manipulative as he manipulated Talos into following him by telling him that he could make him into a human. He also treated Aoki as his own son after the destruction of his village, preying off of Aoki's lonliness and the despair that came from his belief that he was the one who killed his family, when in fact the reason Aoki's magic surged was because of Evlite's Magic Disruptor. Evlite is also extremely arrogant, believing himself above all others even calling his own subordinates trash when he decided they could no longer serve a purpose for him. Magic and Abilities Keen Intellect: 'Evlite possesses an intellect unparalled by most in the world. As the former head of Research and Development working under the former Magic Council, Evlite researched and invented many things for them, as well as his own personal weapon, the Magic Disruptor. '''Immense Strength: '''Evlite also possesses a significantly large amount physical strength. This is shown by the fact that he was able to deliver a punch directly to Talos, a being who is made of metal, that not only didn't harm his own fist, but sent Talos flying back a considerable distance. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 ''Shunshin no Mahō): Evlite has shown great skill with this type of Magic, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. Combined with his Seeker Magic Evlite can use this magic to easily avoid enemy attacks and ambush them as well. *Direct Line (瞬間移動 ダイレクトライン Dairekuto Rain): Evlite teleports to any location in a direct line. *'''Unamed Teleportation Spell: With this spell, Evlite is able to clap his hands to move himself and/or several others to a nearby location. He can also snap his fingers to return to the original location. 'Seeker Magic: '''Another form of magic that Evlite is highly skilled with. With this magic, Evlite can sense magical energy in his immediate environment. He can then use this power to locate other mages within a fairly large area. Evlite is also able to differentiate between each individual mage allowing him to instinctively know the locations of his enemies making it exceedingly difficult to suprise him. Equipment '''Magic Disruptor: '''An invention of Evlite's that is able to disrupt and negate magic. It was created by Evlite several years prior to the creation of Revolution Spire while he was still working for the Magic Council. He had also created the Disruptor with an ability to amplify magical energy to an extent beyond what most mages were naturally capable of. Evlite wished to test this function, but the Council thought the experiment too dangerous so they told him he was unable to conduct it. However, he disobeyed them and tested the Magic Disruptor's amplification function in a small village which eventually resulted in the village being obliterated by the fire released by a young Aoki after being unknowingly hit by Evlite during this test. *'Disrupt: '''When activated it channels Evlite's magic power into a large amount of black electricity which is then expelled from the Disruptor's palm towards the enemy magic. When it connects with the enemy's magic it causes it to dissipate into several shiny particles. Category:Dark Mage Category:EnemyQ Category:Guild Master Category:Caster-Mage Category:Revolution Spire